Derek and Connor in Hyper dimension neptunia DCHN
by Darkpiratedoffy
Summary: What happens when two friends gett pulled into hyper dimension neptunia. will they find out how to get home. will they get what's required to go home, but most importantly will they want to go home!
1. Adventure awaits

I do not own hyper dimension neptunia or its characters. Those belong to idea factory. ( except me Cy Heart Connor Trex Heart

Ding Dong. "Just a second" I yell as I stand up and rush towards the door. "hey Connor you're here come on in" I warmly greet him.

"It's been a while hasn't what have you been up to" Connor replied. "Not much my computer got back from being repaired so I was

just updating my games" I recalled with a hint of frustration. My friend Connor has been there for me since 6th grade he's tall burly,

has brown hair,wears glasses. "Any interesting updates" Connor asked. "Interesting no, silly yes" I replied. "Oh god, which one"

sighed Connor. "Hyperdimension neptunia, it claims to teleport you into the game, if only" I admitted while shaking my head. "That

would definitely be interesting" Connor grinned in agreement. "Give me a second" I shout heading into the bathroom to brush my

teeth. After brushing my teeth I look into mirror and think of me and Connor in game industri while I clean my glasses. Once that's

done I put them on. "Derek your computer is supposed to glow green right" Connor hollered. "Yeah, why" I answered. *bang* I

rush to my room. "hey everything okay"I asked. "Yes and no, I'm fine however your tv screen is shattered" uttered Connor. "oh well

I'm glad you're okay and the tv is no big deal" I reassured him. I look over to the tv just as a portal opened and pulled us through.

Soon were were falling through the sky. "Aaah aaaaah holy crap this goes on forever oh wait a floating island. Am I going crazy" I

Bellowed in bewilderment. "No I see it too" concluded Connor. We fell into a lake and swam to the surface and saw four female

figures. Realizing where we were i looked to Connor. "We're in game industri, but that defies logic" I reasoned "You serious? We

should enjoy this" connor exclaimed. "You're right" I beamed looking over to where the four female figures. Just then I noticed that

the goddesses looked the like they did in the game."by the way mind filling me in a bit" Connor muttered. "If memory served me

right CPU Black Heart, and her "land of black regality - lastation - ". I answered while pointing to the girl with white hair, blue irises

with a power symbol for pupils,(all four of the girls have power symbol pupils). And donned a black skintight suit which showed her

womanly figure. CPU White Heart, and her "land of white serenity -Lowee-" I continue while moving my hand towards The direction

of the second woman. Lady white heart's hair was a light blue, red irises and wore a white skintight suit which unlike the former

didn't have that womanly physique. "CPU Green heart, and her land of green pastures, leanbox" I moved on down the list the third

lady. Green Heart's hair looked green with I a touch of blue shaded in, purple irises, and A white skintight suit that doesn't cover

where the rib cage ends to right below the belly button. "CPU, Purple Heart, and the land of purple progress, planeptune" I finish.

My finger ending at the last one. Purple Heart had purple hair, blue irises, and a black skintight suitcase which showed her female

features more modestly than Green Heart and Black Heart. They seemed to be arguing about something from what bits I could

make out they fought for hundreds of years to get the title of true goddess. And it became clearer what they were saying. "Can we

just end this fighting it's pointless" Green Heart sighed. "Then do us a favor and just die" White heart spat. "My! Such horrible

manners. I have things to do, unlike you" declined Green Heart.

"Shut up! I can't stand you being all high and mighty, Thunder Tits" White heart spat. "Breasts are symbols of maturity and fertility,

traits of a goddess. That said you are arguably the least qualified" Green Heart retorted. "That's a load of crap. I will kill you" White

Heart boomed. "Gotcha" *slash* butted in Black Heart. "Gah" shouted Green Heart. "Dammit, that was closer than i'd like" White

Heart glared. "Ahahahahahaha it is your fault for chatting during a battle" Black Heart smugly replied. "How much longer does this

bland battle have to go on for" Green Heart questioned. Then they started talking to a person I could not see or hear. "That could

do it" Green Heart replied nonchalantly. "I like that idea" agreed Black Heart. "Who are you talking to" a puzzled Purple Heart

asked. "who do we get rid of though" queried White Heart. "It would be challenging to deal with her later so deal" Green Heart

voiced her agreement. "Sure" white Heart chimed in. Ahahahahaha! It has been decided, sorry" Black Heart finished sarcastically.

The Three then Ganged up on Purple Heart. As they were going to carry her so they could throw her off celestia i stood up. .What

are you doing" Connor almost freaked out. "I seen enough. I Reply with bubbling anger. Grabbing a nearby branch that started 3 inches thick then slowly grew to be 6 inches thick. "Hey" I yell, then continue "I'm sick of your shit." I yell my voice Exploding with

anger. Holding the stick like a baseball bat. They Turn around and automatically understand what I want. . I want fight for honor" I

shout. "Heh, your funeral" Black heart sighed. The battle raged on for 12 minutes until my branch broke." Um I, FUCK" I yell at the

top of my lungs. "Not bad but bring better equipment next time" Black Heart grinned. She then shoved me of celestia. " Hey stop

right there" snarled White Heart. Connor froze "um, see ya" Connor bid farewell and jumped of celestia.


	2. Making some new friends

I do not own hyper dimension neptunia or its characters. Those belong to idea factory. ( except me ,Cy Heart, Connor, Trex Heart

After a few seconds of falling I see Connor falling. "So they throw you off too" I huff. "Nah I jumped off before they could throw me

off" he responded quite calmly for falling through the sky. Elsewhere: "Huh what is that" a light creamy pink haired lady wearing a

black headband with a white c on irises match her hair in terms of color. She donned white wool styled tank top with big neck and

un-attached sleeves and matching boots but with small fuzzy balls at the top also donning a black choker with a heart on it. She

carries a hip purse around her red skirt. * cough* *cough* compa. Back with the two falling friends. This probably won't end well" I

sigh. Just then we hit the ground. slowly I feel my senses coming back to me. "Shuuuuut up" a female voice rings out. *bang* "oh

no, did I break something" She continued. "Wait where am I" She asked in realization. "Oh you're up good morning sleepy head"

another female voice greeted her warmly. "Well, actually, good afternoon she then corrected herself. "Um this is not my room, is it

yours" replied the original female. "And why am I tucked in so snugly" she continued. "Well it was just the night before" the second

female voice paused and then resumed. "I saw three shooting stars those were you and two guys" she explained. "What a short

answer, wait 2 guys plus me fell through the sky" the first female inquired. Yes, you were stuck in the ground like a sword, but it

was you" the second expressed. "Anywho i pulled you out and picked up the guys and brought you three here" She Followed

through. "Wow you are certainly amazing" the original female boomed with surprise. "By the way my name is compa the second

female introduced herself. "I'm Neptune the other" female reciprocated. I slowly began to drifted off until I heard screaming and

arguing about bandages being too tight soon after I was gently shook I could then see the two females. "Are you compa" I queried

pointing to compa by luck "yes were you listening in on us" interrogated me. "I admit to doing so but I just was unsure of whether I

was in safe situation or not" I hang my head. "It's okay" she cheerily assured me. "do you know Nep nep by any chance" she asked

in concern while gesturing to the girl next to her. Neptune had light purple hair with two gamepads in her hair. She was wearing a

white choker, a white hoody with different shades of purple a bag with a x on it. "Personally no" I responded. "Oh okay" compa

sighed in disappointment. "What is your name by the way" Compa asked "oh it's Derek and don't worry We will figure it out me,

you, Neptune, Connor" I reassured Compa and Neptune.


	3. The first action

"So the reason you asked us whether We knew Neptune here is, because she has amnesia" I shouted out in surprise."Yes that right

De, Der, Dar, um." Sputtered compa while looking distraught. "Call me D Rock if you like compa" I assured her with a smile.

"Oh can I call you that too" Neptune chimed in. "Yeah, I don't see why not. Go ahead Neptune" I granted permission. "What I don't

get a nickname D Rock" neptune pouted in an attempt to make me feel bad. "I am horrible with nicknames. The best I can think of

is Nepster" I sighed. "I like it is such a spin from my ideas" Neptune praised with those sparkling eyes. "Compa I haven't ate in a

while so I'm going to the cafe I saw through the window. Plus go get some supplies for whatever is ahead." Connor dismissed

himself, and walked out before anyone could object. "Well I'm gonna grab some pudding for nep nep. Do you want any D-Rock"

Compa inquired " I would like some, however I going to need something more substantial first. Like some kind of starch and a

source of protein" I accepted the offer. "That's a good point how about baked potato and chicken" Compa suggested. "Sure" I

answered.

One meal later plus one walk later

"Like don't you need a weapon D Rock, Con Co" Neptune asked with concern. "Nah, I got a M1911 for me. I got Derek a baseball

bat. He replied proudly. Both Neptune and Compa look at me with a concerned look. "Thanks Conner this will work I have

unbelievable bat speed" I thank Connor wholeheartedly. "Um, I don't think that gonna cut it" Neptune grimaced. "No it will, just

watch" I assure her with a grin. I get into my batting stance and conner pulls out a gun with a barrel big enough to fit a ping pong

ball "woah you are not gonna shoot him are you" Neptune shouted while trying get her wooden katana out. "Don't worry it shoots ping pong sized baseballs at 115 miles an hour" Connor said rather nonchalantly. "don't worry, that's still dangerous" Compa yelled

obviously worried. "Ok lets show the two that I can handle this" I boomed with a determined look. Conner then pulls the gun up

and shoots one right into my wheelhouse. *bink* then one down and in *bink* Then one down and away *bink*Then one up and away *bink* the last one up and in *bink* "that's 4 dingers you can raise the Jolly Roger" I mimic greg brown's voice. Both Compa

and Neptune look at me mouths agape. "Now let's enter virtua forest" I declare. After a few minutes of walking. "woah our first

baddies" Neptune exclaimed ready to rush in. "Dogoos are cute but they've been attacking people so they must be defeated"

Compa chimed in. "Really, dangerous they couldn't hurt people" I insisted while walking up to one of the dogoos .I just look at the

dogoo with a smile . It jumps at me I simply take a step to the side just for Conner to get his head engulfed by the dogoo. "Ack

can't breathe, need air" Conner hissed "ok I was mistaken" I admit my mistake. I throw a pebble to draw the attention of of the

dogoo. It jumps of. It jumps right at me I land my bat right into its face it turns into data. "Well we did It" Neptune cheered. "Yep

let's continue" Connor grumbles. After a bunch dogoo and tulips later. "So this is where you found us Compa" I asked Compa. "Yep"

Compa assured me. *crack* the ground collapses under us "not again" Conner wailed.


	4. Good or bad luck? Odds someone?

"Does this happen often to you two" Neptune asked Connor. "

"it happened twice the day Compa found us, but that's beside the point" I responded

for Connor who was ranting about luck or something similar I don't know.

"I mean people jumped out of planes a lot for fun where I come from.

That may sound similar but this is ridiculous" I shout.

We finally hit the ground with a comedic crash. "Ugh, everyone okay" i queried.

"Yeppers Neptune, Connor, and I are okay" Compa replied while helping me up.

"That's good, now we need to get to the exit" I declare while pointing towards a

grassy and sunlit opening. "Hey I found a bag" Neptune beamed.

"Derek is that your bag" Connor hollered. "Yeah it is" I sputtered in obvious confusion.

I open the bag to find my Pittsburgh pirates cap. "Well this is nice but there is more

useful thing that could've been in here, well let's head out" I sigh. At that exact

moment a creature that was half spider half human all stone falls from the ceiling.

It was holding a sword also made of stone. Before anyone could react Compa was

picked up by this thing. "Ah Compa is being censored and censored" Neptune yells.

"Really" I sigh while looking at Neptune . "I'm not being censored I'm just offscreen"

Compa yells in distraught. "Oh well fanservice and stuff you know" shrugs. "Neptune

is now the best time" Connor demanded. "Yes it is" Neptune answered. "We need to

help Compa You Two" I barked. "Oh you're right compa needs help" Neptune

Affirmed. Neptune and Connor pull out their weapons ready to attack.

"Eat lead" Connor yells before firing three shots from his m1911. All three shots

ricochet of the creature only angering it. Neptunes slashes also seem to have no

effect. "Nothing hurts this thing" Connor stammered "Connor we have to keep trying" I

insisted. "Connor hold your fire." I commanded . Right as Connor stopped firing I ran

forward and stopped if front of this creature and gave my best power hack. The

creature cries out in pain and smacks me into a wall. "Ugh I think I actually hurt it" I

grunt. "Let's hope so". Connor sighs while helping me up. Just as we turn to charge at

the creature I see Neptune get engulfed by a bright beam of light. The beam of light

fades to reveal Purple Heart. "What the heck" I mouth. The ground then collapsed

under me as if to show its displeasure with me. "Why me" I cry out "this sucks" I

shout.

Back with Neptune and the others.

"Well we did it, we defeated the guard vermin you three. Are we ready to exit"

Neptune exclaimed while holding up the victory sign. "Yessy" Compa cheers. "No,

Derek fell through this hole we have to save him" Connor roared. "Okay

Let's go find him D-Rock okay conn-co okay" Compa consoled Connor. "Okay"

Connor agreed. Back with Derek (me)Ugh hitting the ground this often can't be

beneficial for my health, Wait I was not wearing gloves before" I mumble. Just then a

light surrounds me and the black baseball gloves that i was just wearing disappear.

"Wha? Am I a CPU now?" I theorized to no one in particular. "I know I swallowed

something and on the way down, but It was pitch black so I don't know what I

swallowed. Well this is not the time to sit and ponder. Time to find a way out" I

declared. Standing up I look around seeing a bridge and half circle shaped path. I

went over the bridge and around the half circle which actually split in two. One higher

and one lower path. Taking the high path seemed more logical. When I got to the top

I was able to see where the cave seemed to split into a path that inclined and a path

that declined. Just as I was about to get up and make my way to the next area

Connor walk right through that area "Connor how did you get here so quickly" I called

out in disbelief. "Oh Derek you're okay. I rushed here a soon as quickly as I possibly

could. I killed quite a few monster on the way here. It was fun give them funny faces"

he grinned. "wait Connor are you okay you're not acting like yourself, and you didn't

have a Handlebar mustache" I questioned" then a light engulfed Connor. "Connor I

think we became CPUS" I stammer. CPU as in console patron unit, no way" he

gasped. "How is that possible. "Well I couldn't see anything when I was falling but I

could tell that I swallowed something that was warm. After I hit the ground I sat up. I

was wearing baseball gloves then i was surrounded by a blinding blue light and the

gloves were gone, did anything sound similar to you" I ask. "Well I was surrounded by

what could only be described as pixel monster that remind me kind of Galaga when I

picked up a oddly warm rock. I was going to throw but a weird pink thing with red

eyes and a halo jumped at me,grabbed the rock and shoved it down my throat and

next thing I know it the monsters were gone" Connor explained. "It Must be a rock

that I swallowed. These rocks must have been what made us CPUS" I deduced.

"Wait where are Compa and nepster" I drawled. "There waiting for us so let's go" he

gestured for me to follow. After walking for a few minutes we find Neptune and

Compa. "D Rock you're okay. You must have protagonists luck to be unharmed after

that" Neptune cheered. "D Rock do you feel any pain anywhere,tell me" compa

demanded. "I'm okay" i reply. "Let's go back to your house Compa" I declare.

15 minutes later at Compa house

"Okay Compa, Nepster. Connor and I might have become CPUS" I state. "CPUS

That's cool" Neptune grinned. "Wait whaaaaat" Neptune and Compa chorused.


	5. chapter 5 (ugh can't figure out title)

"You two, CPU's how" Compa sputtered. "Look it's speculation, we simply connected

the dots one through three. We still need to connect dots 4 through 6" I assured the

two panicking females. "We should head back to that cave and connect the rest"

Connor urged. "Yeah that's probably the best course of action" I agree.

"How about we pick up a quest from the guild" Compa said as if trying to cope.

One walk later

"So is the guild supposed to be this hard to find" Connor asked condescendingly

"Well let's ask that girl. Hey Yoo-hoo" Neptune Called out to a small girl with fair skin

yellow brown eyes. Her light brunette hair seemed to be almost the same size as her

body if not the exact Same size. Her hair somehow was being held to the sides of her

by bells. She was wearing a outfit resembling a school uniform. consisting of a white

top with red bow-tie and green collar with green lines. The skirt that she is wearing

matches the neck, and she also has black flats with green socks, and a big white

bow a yellow cat tail comes out behind her. She was also wearing a hat that looked

like the top of a cat head including face and ears. Below her was some kind of ball

with a face. It seemed pretty happy despite having the girl sitting on top of it. "Hey do

you have happen to know where the guild is"Neptune questioned the girl. "Sure,

Broccoli can point you in the right direction Nyu. Just walk down this street, turn left

nyu" Broccoli responded. "Broccoli? you're so cute I just want to call you puchiko"

Neptune squealed. "It's Broccoli not puchiko nyu" Broccoli protested. " well thanks

puchiko" Neptune thanked broccoli as if the previous statement was nonexistent.

"Ugh, sorry about that well we gotta go. I groan while shaking my head.

A extra walk later

"So we have to kill two monsters seems kinda vague" Connor noted. "Yep, and we're

already halfway there" Neptune says in a singsong tone. "Well let's find the other

monster" I insisted. The 4 of us continued through the cave that we had already

defeated the guard vermin in. It was getting darker. "Nep-Nep, Con-Co D-rock I can't

see" Compa wailed in distraught. "Give me a sec I did not check my whole bag there

should be a flashlight" I consoled Compa. "Boring, I'm going ahead" Neptune

protested. *Thud* all of a sudden it's bright enough to see clearly. There is a girl on

the ground presumably knocked down by Neptune. She has fair skin with emerald

eyes and light brown hair that is about waist length. Most of her bangs are long and

reach down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the

upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her

chest, about the length of the hair she wears in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair

piece. She wears a black, tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing

and a belt around her waist. This is worn underneath a dark blue, oversized jacket

with black, silver, and white detailing. The jacket is worn open and has a big loose

belt that she keeps all of her cellphones on. She wears matching boots. "ow hey

watch where you going. Huh what are two kids a man unfit for battle and one guy

who looks like a fish out of water doing here". The girl sassed. Me and Connor just

look at her with minor annoyance "kid, speak for yourself. What are you doing here?"

Neptune retorts. "I'm here on business for the guild clearing the cave of monsters"

She states. "What are the chances we're here for the same reason except we

planned on coming here either way" I broke in. "Maybe you could join us" Neptune

asked the girl "*sigh* really you ask her to join us and we don't even know her name"

Connor chastised Neptune. "Oh, hey what's your name?" Neptune requested. "It's IF,

I'm only joining you because it's convenient" IF accepted oddly. So we continued to

walk. Along the way we fought some newly recognized pixelvaders which proved to

be pushovers. "So where is this second monster supposed to be?" *Rooaar* "wait

isn't that the sound of a guard vermin" I choked. "Oh no it must be out for

revengeance. It's gonna kill me for killing its brethren" Neptune begins to freak out.

"Oh hell no" I yell. I then throw a baseball hitting a stalactite which falls on the second

guard vermin that just appeared. "Thanks Derek you're a real lifesaver, you know

than?" Neptune bubbles. "Eh I try" I reply nonchalantly. *Ah ha ah ha* "Woah what's

with that melodramatic laugh" Neptune sweat drops.


	6. First hostile human encounter

A woman walks out in front of us. she has a witch with gothic appeal, dressing in

black with hints of purple. She has gray-white skinned with blood red eyes, slightly

slanted like a cats. She has dark makeup around her eyes and lips and a very big

witch hat with a golden leaf and thorn Purple rose spiraling around. Her outfit is very

flashy in terms of design, consisting of a bustier like top with thick bands/strings going

up the center to hold it together, along with unattached sleeves and very noticeable

clawed nails. Her hair almost resembles Neptune's in terms of color. However, in

terms of appearance, it's shoulder length with very short slanted bangs and hair

framing her right cheek. "I came to check on my guard, but instead I find Neptune

what a coincidence" the woman snarked. "Nep-Nep is this a friend" Compa

asked with a nervous glance at the woman. "Nope it couldn't be" I say hastily. "I don't

know anyone old with this much gothic makeup" she gleefully smiled." OLD" the

woman yelled in rage. "Wait how did you know" IF glared at me. "The tone of her

voice" I reply."Oh good Nep-Nep, for a second I was concerned about your choice of

friends" Compa Admitted. "Yeah I would leave the party" IF and I

look at each other sweat dropping then look back to the girls. "You guys should

probably shut up" Connor advised. "That's it you will all feel my wrath" she spat.

She then almost instantly knocked Neptune iffy and Compa to the ground. Connor

faired slightly better. He kept her far away until he had to reload which she then

rushed in but before knocking Connor to the ground Connor he fired one last shot

which went through her left shoulder. Now a normal person would have collapsed or

slowed down almost to a complete halt. This woman on the other hand shrugged it off

as if getting insulted. Connor tried to kick her away, but she grabbed his leg and

forced it back causing him to fall. Holding my aluminum bat she charged at me her

javelin almost coming into contact with my body, however I barely dodged to the side.

She did not anticipate this outcome. Her momentum from the lunge carried her

further, but not before I squared up my bat right into her head. This caused to lose

her back hit the ground, then she got back up on her feet. "You think you

and those girls can stop me. That guy is useless, you hear me useless" she spat. "You

can be angry at those three. You can even smack them up a bit. But no one insults

my friend Connor. ACCESS" I yell. I am then engulfed by a bright blue light. It the

fades, and instead of my usual red shirt, sweatpants, and Pittsburgh pirates cap I'm

wearing get replaced by a black batting helmet with a yellow p ( Pittsburgh pirates P). Along with

Pirates uniform and grey baseball pants and black, and gold batting gloves. the girls

look at me dumbfounded, while Connor stands up. "You picked a fight with the wrong

group. ACCESS" Connor glared. He also gets engulfed by a bright blue light.

Connor's additions are a handlebar mustache a monocle, and a top hat. "Tch I'm

leaving" she concedes in anger. "Oh no you don't" I shout. Before I could take a step

she disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Well that takes care of that" Connor cheers.


	7. Yoho yoho it's of to lastation we go

author's note

Sorry about the lack of updates I went to a wedding in the state of New York

with family for two weeks. I was back for three days, Then to my dad's for three

weeks in Pennsylvania. We were busy going to baseball games, world of

outlaws craftsman series sprint cars, and ocean city Maryland. After getting

back I had to go to another Baseball game. I also had my friend Connor over

for three days I'm gonna gets some more chapters out ( hopefully very soon ).

Chapter releases will slow down one school is back in full swing but other than

that I have just been a bit lazy to release the neps.

"So let me get this straight Histoire you want us to free you from some seal by

collecting 4 key fragments" I recap. "Yes Derek, it is crucial to the existence of

gameindrustri" histoire affirmed. "Wait how do you know my name. You record history

but to know my name. Come on" I ramble. "I'm a tome I know everything that goes

on that I want to know" histoire elated. "That's a little unsettling" Connor mutters while

sweat dropping. "Well let's go" neptune cheers. "Wait, hold up neptune what's your

angle" I sternly ask. "Angle, I'm not a fisher woman" Neptune replies *smack* "what

was there a bug on your face Connor" Neptune questions him with actual concern.

"No your stupidity made me cringe" he huffs obviously annoyed. "I'm not stupid I

know a lot like pudding is the best food ever, compa makes amazing pudding and did

I mention pudding is delicious" Neptune shot back. "Neptune you do realize that

those are opinions, not facts right" I smile weakly in amusement. "What, they're not

facts?!" Neptune wails

25 minutes later

"So this is the basilicom" I ask while gazing at the tall church like building "Yes it is,

let's get our clearance tickets" IF affirms. "Oh hello ooh a loli child how may I help" a

knight clergy Templar looking guy asked us. "We need clearance tickets to lastation"

Neptune beams. "Of course all I need is the names of everyone in your group" this

weirdo informed us. "Okay I'll sign it" Neptune says in a singsong tone.

"Let's see, compa, IF, Connor, Derek, and Nep nepta netpu". He listed our names

with difficulty at the end. "Is it really that hard to say" Neptune wails. "No I assure I'm

just having a bad day" The nutjob reassured Neptune.

30 minutes later

"This is how we cross landmasses, seems dangerous and inconvenient" Connor

grumbles. "I have to agree having the the landmasses almost collide is not the best

way to go about it" I agree. "Neptune what are you doing that's dangerous to climb" IF

glares at the purplette. "Calm down Iffy it's such a view" Neptune responds without

concern. "Well it is ready so let's get this over with" I say with haste. "Is something

wrong D-rock" compa asks with concern. "All I'm gonna say is this whole landmass

transportation is a disaster waiting to happen". I shudder at my own words. "Well no

accidents ever happened" IF said with that serious look which is on her face eighty

percent of the time. We walked across the bridge to a dungeon that led to Lastsation

"I'm just going to say it now this whole process was poorly planned" I sighed. We

went through the dungeon fighting some sunflowers with legs, avoiding a giant

dragon called ancient dragon. We finally made it to Lastation after about 20 or so

minutes. "Time to visit the basilicom right" I guess. "Yep" IF responded. We walked

past a couple of factories, some other streets we were near what I would call a run

down fence with some houses nearby "are we there yet" Neptune asked sounding

rather low key for her. "Does this look anything like the planeptune basilicom" Connor

sighed condescendingly. "Huh I thought this was the right direction" IF recalled. "Well

I say we ask for directions rather than wander with a little uncertainty" I offered my

two cents. "good idea, let's ask that I'm going on a adventure type person. Hey

Yoo-hoo girl with the red hair" Neptune calls out. "Not again" I groan.


	8. Disappointment is here

"Hey we're looking for the basilicom do you know where it is" Neptune beams. "Yeah

just go down that road and look right and you'll see it" the girls said. The girl is a fair

skinned girl. She has orange eyes and short boyish cut, rusty brown red hair. She is

wearing with a headband. She is wearing a white tank top with a brown belt-like

segment on the top and bottom, underneath a blue and white jacket with gold

accents. That reveals her belly button Her skirt is white with thick strips of blue in the

center and worn with a brown belt with gold details and a small orange and black

pouch attached. Also included are black fingerless gloves, black stockings, and blue

boots with white, black, and gold accents. "So the general direction was right, thank

you" IF said. "No problem, people have to help each other. By the way I'm Falcom a

newbie adventurer" she replied. Oh that's Neptune, compa, Connor, Derek, and I'm

IF" she answered while gesturing to us in order. Nice to meet you all" falcom greets

us. "Well we gotta go see you around sometime" Neptune chimed.

We walked to the basilicom all the while being watched.

"Hello, we want to meet the goddess" IF requested. "Huh, what are kids doing here.

This isn't a playground shoo" the basilicom staff growled. "AHEM" me and Connor

clear our throats really loud at the same time. "What do you want!?" he snarled.

We're

eighteen and nineteen respectively. "I don't care now go shoo" he yelled. "Oh it must

be one of those moments where I must name thyself. I'm neptune, this is Iffy, Compa,

D-rock, and connor". "I don't care who you are, now leave" the guard barks. "Wait,

what happened to lastate park" I ask. "Oh that baseball stadium. It was bought by

avenir, then demolished, Now be gone" he sighed."Let's go" IF said as she turned

around.

Somewhere over yonder (not far away) a huge battle (one lady and one monster)

that was fairly matched (one sided child's play sweep*cough* baseball reference

*cough*)

"Be gone" a woman (black heart) with lime green eyes and her pure white hair that

goes down below her shoulders somewhat, with her fringe standing above her eyes

and bangs caressing her face. Her suit is black and white in color and the mechanical

appearance is much more visible. It also exposes a mild amount of her cleavage. Her

sleeves are pure black, with silver patches in the bicep and tricep area, her gauntlets

are black with silver protrusions on the knuckles. "Ha he was foolish to have faced

me" black heart boasted. A bright light then surrounded the woman. When the light

faded she(noire)looked to be in her mid-to-late teens, with a slender figure, red eyes,

and long black hair. Her hair is kept tied into two pigtails with blue ribbons, and go

down to her waist. Her fringe isn't kept parted and she has two bangs that go down to

her chin. Her attire consists of a maid-like black top with golden trimmings and white

frills around her upper arm and chest, and also reveals a certain portion of her

cleavage. Her skirt is white with black trimming and is rather frilled compared to her

top, and goes down to her lower-thigh. she sighed then said "Still I can't believe it got

this bad because of avenir. They even ousted my faithful from my be

short I could feel my powers weakening. I hate to admit it but I would have been next

after neptune, well I better had back".

She walked back to basilicom reluctantly.

"CPU, what have we told you about leaving unannounced" the basilicom staff started

to lecture. *Wow they won't even address me by my name anymore* Noire thought.

"Where I go is my choice or are you trying trap me here like some pretty wallflower"

Noire accused. "What of course not we're just caring for your well being" he

defended. "Anyway did anything happen while I was out" Noire Asked. Nothing of

importance just a group of kids and two non kids came to see you and the latter

asked about Lastate park along with wanting to meet you. the main ones name was

Noobtune, neptone, neeptuni" he struggled "I've got to go find them" noire replied.

"You know them?" He asked puzzled. "Oh I know them alright" she replied with a

glare.


End file.
